The Return to Asgard
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: After the attacks in New York, Thor and Loki return to Asgard to learn what Loki's punishment will be. Loki/Sigyn. Rated K for mentions of torture, spiteful comments, and mild Loki-whump. Part 2 of my 'Path to Redemption' series
1. Break Me Down

**A/N: Set immediately after the Avengers movie, prequel to 'Parole on Midgard'. ****If you don't like it, don't read it.**** If you do like it, review, by all means. Constructive criticism is welcome. I would like to thank Reader-anonymous-writer for his/her thoughts on evil Loki vs. apologetic Loki which he/she gave me in a review to 'Parole on Midgard'. Hopefully this story is up to par. **

Sigyn waited with Frigga and Sif and the other ladies of the court. Today Thor and Loki would be coming back. Heimdall had told them of what transpired on Midgard. Sigyn glanced around. She was anxious to see Loki.

"Here they come." Heimdall called from his post on the remnants of the Bifrost. A cheer went up from the gathered citizens of Asgard. A great cloud of smoke and a loud rumbling filled the air. As the smoke cleared, the forms of Thor and his brother became visible. Odin stood up and walked forward to them. Two guards took the Tesseract from Thor, and immediately carried it to the weapons vault. Odin pulled both of his sons into a hug. Sigyn's breath caught in her chest when Loki's gaze fell upon her. She smiled, but he made no reaction. His eyes were empty, and his mouth bound by a silver muzzle. Frigga sensed the younger woman's disappointment. She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We must hope for the best, dear girl." Sigyn nodded.

"Of course, milady." Loki continued to stare at Sigyn, even as two other guards came forward and carried him away. She glanced over at Sif, who was just now greeting Thor with a sisterly embrace. The Warriors three were clustered around their friend, waiting for their chance to greet their prince and leader. Frigga laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Why do you not celebrate?" Sigyn shook her head.

"Do not mistake my somber mood for apathy, my queen. I rejoice that your sons have returned, but I cannot celebrate until my mind is at rest about Loki." Frigga glanced around.

"Go to him. Once you have seen him for yourself, come join the rest of us at the feast. I would hear news of my youngest son. You have my permission." Sigyn smiled and ran down from the dais.

Down in the dungeons, Loki was safely ensconced in his cell. He sat on the stone bench, his hands still bound, but they had at least taken the muzzle off for now. He glanced up when he heard a disturbance coming from down the hall. A woman's voice rose above the guard's protests.

"Let me go to him!" Loki stood up and walked over to the iron door

"The All-father has not given me permission to allow visitors."

"I have permission from the Lady Frigga. Please, I just want to see him for myself. Let me go to him, I beg of you." Loki recognized that voice. The guard considered the wisp of a woman before him.

"As much as I fear the All-father, I fear Queen Frigga more. I give you ten minutes, no more. Swear that you will vouch for me before Odin if anything should go amiss."

"I swear upon my honor as one of the Asynjur that I will allow no harm to come to you. Nor will I commit treason by allowing Loki to go free." The guard nodded.

"Very well Lady Sigyn. You may pass." The woman ran down the hall and came to a stop in front of the cell.

Loki grasped the bars with such force that his knuckles turned white. He wasn't sure yet whether or not he was glad for her presence.

"Why have you come?" He finally said. Sigyn's face showed no emotion, but she couldn't hide the tremble in her voice when she spoke.

"I had to see you." Loki backed away from the bars slowly, a sadistic smile spreading across his features.

"Did you now? And why, might I ask, would you want to see me, of all people. The oath-breaker, traitor, murderer, usurper…Does none of that mar your opinion of me?" Sigyn watched her friend's face for a moment before answering.

"I make no excuse for what you've done, but I know you Loki. Those things you did are not a part of you." Loki shook his head.

"It always has been a part of me. I only just recently discovered it." Sigyn held up her hand.

"No! You were bidden by someone else to do them. I'm waiting for the Loki I knew to show his face." Loki sat down again, as far away from her as he could get.

"And if that Loki is gone forever, what then?" he asked. A single tear fell from the Sigyn's eye. In the silence, Loki could hear the _drip_ noise it made as it hit the cold slate floor.

"Then I will find him. I will find a way to get him back. And I will never let him go again." Loki chuckled to himself.

"Your trusting nature makes you such easy prey, Sigyn. Will you ever see that your love for others is a weakness? A vulnerability?" Sigyn stared at her friend, not believing that he was actually saying this. "You're like the rest of them, two-faced, lying. Claiming to love me, but always wishing Odin had never seen fit to take me as his son."

"Loki, you lie to everyone else; don't lie to yourself. Love and trust are both strengths, but you fail to see them as such. You mistrusted everyone in your family, and look where it has gotten you! Your suspicions of everyone made you vulnerable to your new master, whoever he may be. Who knows what he said to you to make you think that we could ever hate you?! Whatever he told you, it is lies." Loki flew at the bars, positively furious. He clung to the bars, lips pulled back in a feral snarl, eyes flashing. The door rattled as he tried to reach through it.

"WRETCH!" he spat. Sigyn backed up just out of his reach; else he would've had her by the throat. His shackles prevented him from going any farther. "I'm not weak! What do you know of my suffering, what I've gone through?" He lunged again, nearly snapping the chain that ran between his hands. His voice dropped to a dangerously quiet level. "I will not be slandered by a mere girl, and I will not suffer through anymore of your drivel! Begone!" Sigyn clenched her jaw.

"I can't leave you like this." Loki laughed mirthlessly.

"Did I not just say begone? Go-leave. I wish to be left ALONE!" he roared the last word. Sigyn staggered back, as if the words were a physical blow. She swallowed her sob and stood up straight. She smiled slightly, but her eyes were sorrowful. Loki glared at her.

"I will do as you wish, but you have not changed my mind. If you ever have need of me, I shall come when you call. Farewell, Loki." There was no tremble in her voice this time. With that, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away down the hall.

He couldn't believe it. She'd actually left him. Alone. The realization of what he'd just done hit him all at once, and it suffocated him. He eased himself onto the floor. Sigyn was right. This wasn't him. It was Thanos using him as a mouthpiece. He curled up against the iron grate, trying to hold himself together. Surely Odin would be coming to speak with him soon, and it would not do to have tear marks on his face.


	2. Damage

**A/N: My intention is not to make Sigyn a mindless woman who refuses to love anyone else. She is the goddess of fidelity, and as such, she should have a clear view of right and wrong, and she should also be absolutely true to the object of her affections. I'm sorry if she seems too one-dimensional...Hopefully that will get better. **

**Reviews make my day…^-^**

Sigyn held up until she was outside the dungeon gates. Then she broke down. She leaned against the golden wall, and slid down it. Someone came down the hall, and stopped in front of her. She glanced up. It was Thor and Odin. Thor was concerned, and Odin looked pained. Thor helped her stand back up.

"What is wrong, Sigyn? What has happened?" he asked, fearing the worst. Sigyn merely shook her head.

"It's Loki. He refuses to listen even to me. He always listened to me before…" Another tear snaked down her cheek. Thor pulled her close.

"I know. He's beyond reason for now, but we will find a way to get him back. I promise you, Loki will come back to us." Sigyn nodded.

"I find that hard to believe, but I must hope." Thor held her at arms length, smiling.

"Always faithful, always true. Sigyn, your loyalty will be needed in the days to come. Keep hoping, and we shall see what comes of it. If anyone will be able to bring him back to us, it will be you." Sigyn returned the smile.

"Thank you for your kind words, my prince." She said, giving him a small curtsey.

"Now go and wash the tears away. There will be time for that later. For now, celebrate that he's returned thus far." Odin said gently.

"Yes my lord." Sigyn bowed again, and walked away down the hall.

Once she was gone, Thor turned to his father, concerned.

"If Loki could do that to Sigyn, what hope is there for him, father? He and Sigyn were ever each other's confidants, even from childhood." Odin shook his head gravely.

"You yourself have said that Loki's mind is far afield. Only time will tell what recovery may be made. Let us go to him and judge for ourselves." They came in and found Loki, still leaning against the grate, staring blankly at the wall. He didn't even acknowledge their presence.

"Brother?" No response. "Loki, look at me." Loki blinked, but otherwise made no move to obey. Odin watched the exchange with sorrow-filled eyes. He now regretted keeping Loki's parentage secret. If he'd known what it would do to his son, he would've told him from the time he was old enough to understand. Would it have made any difference?

Thor was still trying to get his brother to talk.

"Loki, what did you tell her that made her grieve so?" Loki finally turned to his brother.

"She brought it upon herself." He answered tersely. Thor shook his head.

"She has only stood by you this whole time. Since you were children, she has only ever thought the best of you, forgiving your wrongs, and doing her best to mend them. You repay her with poisonous words and malice, yet she still loves you." Loki sat up. He grabbed the bars of the grate again.

"Maybe she shouldn't!" he hissed. "Her love is her weakness. How could she really love me, yet call me evil? She lies, you lie. You. All. Lie." Thor shook his head.

"No, Loki. She sees what you have done, but she sees beyond that. She has something that we all could learn a little more about."

"Oh, and what could a maiden teach to the god of thunder and war?" Loki sneered.

"Unconditional love. It's not only from Sigyn that I've learned this. I learned it during my banishment on Midgard. I learned it from Father, and from my friend Jane. No matter what I've done, there's been a second chance. The same goes for you. I hope you know that." Loki stared at the floor for a moment. Odin stepped forward.

"Your brother speaks well and truthfully, Loki. Take heed, and learn from your mistakes. We all love you, my son." Loki shook his head in disbelief.

"No, you love a shadow, a ghost. What you speak of is only a hallucination, and a mask."

"Brother…" Loki shook his head.

"No Thor. Leave me now. I have no wish for further words with you." he said quietly. Thor nodded.

"As you wish, brother. But think on it for now. I will come back to you tomorrow. A servant will be sent with food and drink for you tonight." Loki nodded.

"Thank you." he said, barely audible. Odin and Thor took their leave.


	3. Hold Me Now

Once they were gone, Loki got up and walked over to the stone bench and lay down on it. He pulled the rough wool blanket around himself. Thor was right. How could he have treated Sigyn so? He now felt as though he'd killed some innocent creature and left it's remains in plain sight. Though why something like that should bother him was a mystery. He knew that what he'd done was wrong. The tears he had held back earlier came now. The sobbing reverberated off the obsidian confines. A small moan escaped his lips, adding to the growing echo. The sound surrounded him and grew in intensity, until he could take it no longer. He wadded up the blanket and wrapped it over his ears in an attempt to block it out. Then he realized the futility of it. The sound wasn't merely in the cell; it was inside of his head too. There was no respite. His anger at his captivity, his hatred of his father and brother, and his sadness at having lost them all worked its way into his cry. A voice in his mind laughed relentlessly at him. He turned over, trying to find a comfortable position.

"_You fool, you threw it all away, and there's no replacing it. There's no erasing the deeds of your past. You think begging for forgiveness will make everything better? Your actions are part of you, and they will never go away." _His own words came back to haunt him. Except it was the voice of Thanos speaking to him.

"No! They aren't! I will make things right! Leave me alone." The voice returned stronger than before.

"_Never. Even if you manage to get rid of me, I'll always find a way to get you back. I will not make the mistake of letting you go again. I will follow through on my threat, and when that day comes, you will wish that I'd killed you." _

Loki curled up in a ball, trying to block out that terrible voice. He realized that everything he'd done on Midgard hadn't really been him at all. It was Thanos working through him, controlling him just like he'd controlled Hawkeye and Dr. Selvig.

A twinge of pain started in his chest, and flowed through his veins like molten lead. He cried out, begging for the pain to stop, swearing, shouting, crying until his throat was hoarse. Scars from his previous torture flared up, rendering him paralytic. He heard keys rattling against the lock, and a pair of feet running across the floor. Two arms wrapped around him and held him as he waited for it to end. A different voice hovered over him now, telling him to relax, it was just a nightmare and it wasn't real. His vision was blurry, and a cold sweat beaded on his forehead. With excruciating slowness, the pain subsided and he relaxed. His breathing leveled out, and the Thanos' presence left him. The person who'd checked on him pulled the blanket up over him. Exhausted, he fell into a fitful sleep.

When he awoke, a cloaked figure had just slid a goblet and a plate of food through the slat in the wall. Loki stiffly stood up and walked over to it. There was some kind of roasted meat (most likely mutton), with bread and a small bowl of broth for dipping it in. A couple different pieces of fruit completed the meal. He carried it back over to the stone cot, and ate in silence. Considering the state of things, he was unusually content. He was home, even if he was a prisoner. He'd been in far worse dungeons. He looked at the contents of the goblet, and noted that it wasn't water, it was mead. He took a sip, allowing the sweet draught to soothe his raw throat. It warmed him from the inside out, just as it had always done before. Now he had a finer appreciation for it. His time in Thanos' torture chambers had been cold and dark, and the guards there weren't so kind to their charges. He took a bite of the bread, pleased to find that it was still warm.

"Do you feel better now?" A voice asked suddenly. Loki glanced up from the plate to see Sigyn standing in the hallway. He swallowed awkwardly.

"If by better you mean 'not starving', then yes." Sigyn nodded and sat down just outside the door. She straightened her skirts, and folded her hands on her lap.

"I convinced them to let you have the mead. It wards off the chill of the stone walls." Loki considered both the woman and the goblet for a moment.

"You have my thanks, though you deserve better than that. I owe you an apology."

"There's the Loki I know. I accept your apology, and all is forgiven."

"So what made you come back?" Loki asked, bringing the tray over to the door. He seated himself directly in front of Sigyn, glad of her company now.

"I told you before that I couldn't leave you in such a state. I felt guilty, so I volunteered to bring the food to you in place of the servant." Loki nodded.

"Is Thor all right?" Sigyn shrugged.

"He grieves that you won't speak to him. He will be fine, I think." Loki drained the goblet and set it down.

"What are they going to do about me?" he asked.

"They are holding a trial in two days, and then your fate shall be decided. The death penalty is not an option. What you've been through is already worse than death."

"That much is true. You will be there, won't you?"

"Yes, I will. Everything is going to turn out for the best. You know that, right?" Loki paused.

"I'd like to believe it. I don't have much choice but to believe it. It's either that, or take my chances with…with…"

"Thanos?" Sigyn said quietly.

"How did you know about that?" Sigyn shook her head.

"You were screaming his name and swearing when I came in here earlier. Before you fell asleep. I heard everything. Loki, trust me, we will not let him get to you." Loki nodded, not wanting Sigyn to see the tears that threatened to come.

"Sigyn, thank you for everything, but I wish to be alone for now." Sigyn put her hand through the bars. Loki took it, glad that she had come back.

"Very well. Good bye for now, my friend. I'll come again tomorrow." She smiled, and vanished into the shadows.


	4. The Verdict

Loki sat before Odin in the judgment hall. He knew that he deserved whatever the council had decided, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Loki Laufeyson, the council has made their decision. For your crimes against the Realms of Asgard, Jotunheim, and Midgard, you are hereby sentenced to a year on Midgard. I will limit your powers during your stay there, so that you may do no harm to them. You shall learn the ways of peace, and upon your return to Asgard, you will give a full recounting of your experiences. You shall at that time be given back your powers and your place as Prince of Asgard. You will then be free to do as you wish within the bounds of our laws and the laws of the Nine Realms. I, Odin All-father, deem this to be a right and just penalty. The council is adjourned." Loki was led back to his cell to wait for his departure.

He knew he'd gotten the lightest punishment possible. But why did he feel as though they'd condemned him to the gallows or the chopping block? Knowing that he would not be allowed home until he learned his lesson scared him senseless. What if he couldn't learn it? What if the evil Thanos had done through him was too much to atone for? What if he never made it home? How could Odin say he loved him, and then send him away? He sat down on the stone bench again, lost in his thoughts. The more he considered it, the more he despised the man he'd called 'Father'. He felt like a little child, completely helpless, lost and alone. He hated feeling that way. He needed some semblance of control, or else he would lose it completely, and Odin's efforts on his behalf would be wasted. Panic crept into his heart. _The punishment is just. Take it one day at a time. Thor's coming too. You won't be alone. Everything's going to be all right. _ He reassured himself. He nearly jumped when Sigyn entered the cell.

"What are you doing here?" he scowled. Sigyn backed up instinctually.

"If you don't want me to be here, I can go…" she started to turn around.

"No, no. I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. You just startled me." Sigyn considered his words a moment. Then she sat down beside him.

"I wanted to say goodbye." Silence hung heavy between them. Finally Loki broke it.

"What if Thanos' influence is too deeply ingrained? What if I can't fight it? You saw how I was the day Thor brought me back. If I do more harm, what will they do to me then? They can't kill me, they'd be doing me a favor…" his voice cracked slightly. Sigyn shook her head.

"I'm not too worried about it. If you're worrying about it like this, I doubt that you will let yourself be used like that again. Remember what I said about trust?" When he didn't respond, she nudged him. "Hmmm? Remember? What did I tell you?" Loki smiled slightly.

"That trusting others is strength. I remember."

"Good. You do remember. Thor told me he would take you to StarkTower, and you would stay with the Avengers. Trust them, learn from them, and prove that you are more than your mistakes." After a moment, she spoke again. "The All-father allowed me to cast a spell that hides you from Thanos." Loki nodded.

"Thank you." A tall figure stood in the doorway. Sigyn and Loki looked up to see Thor.

"Loki, it's time for us to leave. Lady Sigyn, I must ask you to go now." Sigyn quickly wrapped her arms around Loki.

"Take care of yourself." She whispered.

"Goodbye." He replied. Sigyn smiled, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then she was gone. Loki stared at his brother for a moment, his cold expression giving Thor a chill down his spine.

"Where to now, _brother_?" he asked, giving the word a bitter emphasis. Thor heaved a gusty sigh. So Loki was going to be difficult about this. He resigned himself to it and reached for the chain that dangled between his brother's hands.

"To the remains of the Bifrost. I apologize, but I must do this. I told them you wouldn't have need of it, but they insisted. I'm so sorry, Loki." Thor held out the muzzle. It attached itself to his jaw, and fastened securely at the base of his skull. Loki puzzled over how they were going to get to Midgard, since the bridge was destroyed. Thor made no explanation.

As they walked through the streets of the city, a crowd gathered and followed them. Most were silent, but a few took the opportunity to jeer at Loki's humiliation. Loki now understood why the council had ordered the muzzle to be put back on. He did his best to block out the insults, but it was hard not to take it personally. They finally made it to the end of the Bifrost, where Loki saw a device similar to the portal opener that Dr. Selvig had created. His heart leaped into his throat.

This was really happening. This was it. Had Thor felt this fear when Odin banished him? If so, he had a new appreciation for his brother's fortitude. A new wave of 'what ifs' plagued his mind. He hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath until he became lightheaded. He and Thor came to a stop on the edge.

Heimdall waited for Odin's command. Loki looked around, searching for Sigyn. Finally he found her. She was at the front of the crowd. She was crying, but trying to hide it. She saw him staring at her, and smiled encouragingly. He nodded his acknowledgment.

Odin glanced at Heimdall and with the slightest twitch of the hand, ordered him to open the portal. Loki felt a surge of terror as he stared into the gaping chasm before him. He instinctively pulled back, but Thor held him firmly.

"It's all right. I'm coming too, you know. I won't let anything to happen to you." Loki took a shuddering breath and decided that he would try his best to trust Thor. Together, the two brothers stepped into the portal. A blinding flash of light and the sound of gale-force winds accompanied them into whatever lay beyond.


	5. Epilogue

Sigyn followed Odin and Frigga back to the palace. She had seen the fear in Loki's eyes, and it tormented her. Fear was what made him act the way he did. She fervently hoped that he would learn to master it and return a better person. She went directly to her chambers, and sat in the window, watching the sun set over the city. A servant knocked on her door. She opened the door.

"Yes?" she said. The servant bowed.

"Lady Frigga sent me to bring you to the dining hall." Sigyn nodded.

"I'll be down in a little while. Thank you for telling me." She closed the door and changed into her best gown.

She reached the feast hall within half an hour of the summons. She took her place and waited for the servants to fill the goblets, and for the plates to be filled. To her right sat Sif, and to her left was Fandral. She wasn't the best of friends with them, but they weren't enemies either. Then she realized who was facing her. Theoric. He was one of the finest warriors in Asgard. While not nearly as famous as Sif or the Warriors Three, he could hold his own. While handsome in his own way, he held no appeal for her. Compared to Loki, he was sloppy, ill-mannered, and bumbling. It had been long rumored that he sought her hand in marriage. Her parents had urged her to accept, but she refused, hoping that someday Loki might change his mind about marriage. Time was running out though.

"What thoughts are darkening such a fair brow this evening?" Theoric asked, taking a long draught of mead. Sigyn delicately sipped the heady drink, her thoughts racing as she tried to come up with a response.

"Thoughts of a friend far away." She responded. Theoric smiled, and stood.

"Dear friends, let us drink to our lost prince. May he find the lesson he needed, and may he never trouble us again!" Sigyn blushed crimson as the rest of the table responded with the clanking of tankards and goblets. She scowled across the table at her would-be fiancé. Theoric returned the expression with a grin.

"I wish you would get him out of your head. He's gone, and he's not coming back."

"I will never forget him." Theoric's countenance darkened.

"That is too bad, since you are going to be married to someone else. I would hate for thoughts of him to distract you on our wedding night." Sigyn's breath caught in her throat. Her parents had finally made the decision for her. She got up and ran from the hall.

She made her way across the courtyard. A sense of unease passed over her mind. Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind and clamped a hand over her mouth and nose, preventing her scream from alerting anyone. Blackness overtook her.

She awoke in a dimly lit cell, unsure of what had happened. The headache told her that it couldn't have been good, whatever it was. The screams coming from down the hall confirmed that assumption. She sat up and looked around. The clanking of chains caught her by surprise. She looked down, and saw that she was chained at the ankle to the cot she was lying on. She stood up and tested how far the chain reached. The farthest point was just short of the door. She inwardly cursed, taking stock of any notable features in the room. In the dim glare of the lanterns, she saw something glinting under the edge of the cot. She picked it up; surprised to see that it was a ring. Upon looking more closely at the seal, she realized it was of the royal house of Asgard. The jewel was an emerald. She slipped it into her pocket. It was Loki's ring. For a moment, she feared that he might have been captured again. She quickly discounted that notion. She had placed that spell herself. He would not be found unless he decided to be. Then it hit her. She was being held in the same cell Loki had occupied when Thanos had taken him. She sat back down in horror. Thanos would use her to find him. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't bother, but now that she was in peril, Loki would certainly come for her. Even if she wasn't enough to bait Loki out of hiding, she had other uses. She sat back down and hoped that Loki would find her before it came to that.

**A/N: That's it for this story. I have started writing part three of this little mini-series. If you want me to post it, please tell me. It includes Sigyn's rescue and/or release, and the ending of Loki's time on Midgard. Review, review, review. **


End file.
